genisysworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Genisys Origins Chapter 2
Love at first sight Raphael and his Family are now living at Mt. Ebott Village, a village next to the same called mountain "Mt. Ebott". The first day was very long since they had to put all their stuff into the new house. After a long day, Raphael goes to bed and dreams about his first day in the Kindergarten. He dreams about someone that likes him and wants to be his friend, since his Mother told him that there is a higher possibility in the Kindergarten. On the next day, his Mother drive him to the Kindergarten. Story *still at the new Home from the Smash Family in Mt. Ebott Village* *Nicolé tries to put on Raphael some Clothes but he don't wants them* Nicolé: Come on Raphael, you can't go there without a Shirt. Raphael: But i wanna wear my Hoodie! Nicolé: You just need to wear this Shirt on your first day, come on. Raphael: No! *Nicolé looks at the watch* Nicolé: Argh...okay fine, you can wear your Hoodie. Raphael: Yes! *Raphael tries to put on his Hoodie* Nicolé: You can be lucky, that i can't say "no" to you... Raphael: Ehm, Mom? Little help please! *the Hoodie is stuck because his Ears are too big* Nicolé: You wanted to wear it. *laughs and helps Raphael* Raphael: Okay, let's go, let's go, let's go! *runs with his lightning speed out the door* Nicolé: Wow, he is not even running that fast when he smells cookies... *Nicolé goes out the door too* *they both go into the Car and Nicolé drives Raphael to the Kindergarten* Nicolé: Seriously Raphael, what is going on with you? Raphael: What? I am not allowed to be happy or what? Nicolé: Sure you can be happy about it but you normally are very shy. Raphael: Yeah, but since my dream i had i just wanna go to the Kindergarten! *Nicolé laughs again and it makes her happy to see her son that happy* *They arrive at the Kindergarten and go into the building* Nicolé: Okay...she must be here somewhere. *Claira appears right after Nicolé said that* Claira: Hey! Nicolé: Claira! *hugs Claira because they didn't see each other for very long* Claira: Naww, someone missed her best friend. Nicolé: Of course, i did! *Claira looks down to Raphael* Claira: And you must be Raphael, right? *Raphael nods* Nicolé: Oh, now he shows his shyness again. At home he was like totally happy and wanted to be in the Kindergarten fast as possible and now he is shy again. Claira: Well, i maybe got someone that he will talk to. *A little Cabbit Girl shows up behind Claira* *She looks nearly like Claira with a Brown Fur, Red Eyes and Green Hoodie with a Yellow Strip* Claira: This is my daughter Chara. *Raphael looks at her with a blushing face* Nicolé: Raphi, what do we say when we meet someone? Raphael: You look beautiful... Nicolé: What? Raphael: Eh...i-i mean. H-Hi, my name is Raphael...b-but you can call me Raphi. Chara: My Name is Chara like my Mom already said, nice to meet you Raphi. *Raphael blushes even more now because Chara said his nickname* Claira: Well, i guess we can leave them alone now. Let's talk a little Nicolé, before you drive back home. Nicolé: Sure! See'ya at 3 PM again, Raphi. Claira: Same Thing for you, Chara. Bye you two. Raphael & Chara: Bye! *Chara comes closer to Raphael and takes one of his Ears* Chara: Huh, i never saw Ears like that before. *Raphael don't says a word. He is just blushing* Chara: Hey...are you alright? Your Face is really red, do you have fever or something? Raphael: I-I don't know, it doesn't feel like f-fever... Chara: Okay, just say if you don't feel alright. Our Moms are still here, when you are sick your mom can still drive you home. *Raphael nods* Chara: Did you call me "beautiful", by the way? Raphael: W-What? Chara: You said something before you said "Hi" to me, it sounded like "You look beautiful". Raphael: Well i...i...m-maybe, i said t-that because i s-s-sometimes compliment someone before saying H-Hi... Chara: Oh? Well, thanks then. You look cute. *smiles with a Cat looking Face (:3)* *Raphael looks embarrassed* Chara: Why do you look so shy? Did you never saw a Girl before? Raphael: N-No, i am just s-shy in general... *Chara suddenly grabs Raphael's Ears with her Ears* Chara: You don't need to be shy, i am sure we become very good friends! *smiles again like a Cat (:3)* *Nicolé and Claira are watching the Kids from the distance* Nicolé: Oh my god, i can't believe it... Claira: What? Nicolé: Chara is literally the first friend, that Raphi ever got... *nearly cries because of happiness* Claira: Heh, told you it's a good idea to live at this Place. I even have somehow the feeling that it's more between them, than just normal friendship. *Chara takes the hand of Raphael* Chara: I know where the others are, come with me! *goes to a room* *Raphael follows her (he kinda needs to), still with a very blushy face* Nicolé: Looks like you are not very wrong... Characters [[Raphael Smash|'Raphael Smash']], Chara Dreemurr, Nicolé Smash & Claira Armour Category:Genisys Origins